Defteros x Albafica PWP
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Defteros x Albafica PWP. WARNING: YAOI, gay sex  fairly hardcore


**DEFTEROS X ALBAFICA PWP**

**WARNING: YAOI, GAY SEX**

Now that Aspros had become the Gold Saint Gemini, he was busier and would sometimes leave on missions that he couldn't even tell Defteros about. It was impossible for Defteros to not be lonely during these times when Aspros was away.

During one such time, Defteros had an unexpected visitor in the Gemini temple on his birthday after he'd already gone to bed.

Albafica was dressed in a light tunic and had a red rose between his lips.

"Pisces?" Defteros knew the Gold Saints despite not being one of them.

Albafica smile and approached the bed. He offered the rose to Defteros. "Happy birthday, Defteros."

Defteros was surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Yes." Albafica crawled onto the bed and backed Defteros up against the headboard. Albafica's eyes shined brightly, and his skin was pale and perfect in the moonlight.

Even though Albafica was a man, his beauty was impossible to ignore, and Defteros' body reacted against his will. It was too hot to use a blanket, and Defteros usually slept naked.

"Um..." Defteros really didn't know what else to say or do. "Sorry," he said lamely.

"For what?" Albafica pulled the tunic up over his head. Milky white skin covered hard muscles that one wouldn't expect of someone who looked so feminine. He reached out and gently stroked the side of Defteros' face with his soft hand. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Defteros moaned in spite of himself, and his cock become hard as rock. He shifted so it wouldn't be as obvious, but apparently Albafica had something else in mind. His free hand stroked and encouraged his hard-on. Excited, Defteros pulled Albafica into a more passionate kiss. He tasted good, not floral like one might expect but sweet like the nectar that attracted birds to flowers.

"What is this?" Defteros asked, his breath hot against Albafica's enticing lips. "Sympathy sex?"

"Yes," Albafica said bluntly.

Defteros was embarrassed to be pitied in such a manner, but he certainly didn't want to refuse such an offer. Albafica was undeterred by his hesitation. He kissed his way down Defteros' body, licking here and there as he did. His tongue lingered in the crevices of Defteros' well-defined abs. Defteros knew what was coming but couldn't believe what was happening. He'd never been attracted to men, but this situation was clearly an exception to the rule. Besides, Albafica looked very feminine.

Albafica took Defteros in hand and licked from base to tip. Defteros closed his eyes to better take in the unfamiliar sensation. Albafica wasn't perfect, but it didn't matter. Just having someone's lips around his shaft was amazing. He could imagine being in one of the many beautiful women he'd dreamed about. He moaned more eagerly. Albafica had obviously never done this before because he was sucking far too lightly and slowly. Defteros caressed his silky hair and then pushed Albafica's head down.

Albafica gagged and instinctively tried to pull away. Defteros pulled him down again. Albafica gagged again and this time used his arms to more forcefully push away. Defteros' eyes snapped open. The moment was broken. The look in Albafica's eyes was intimidating.

"Sorry," Defteros muttered. "I don't know what came over me."

"You got horny. Just don't do it again," Albafica said and turned back to caressing Defteros' balls and inner thighs.

It didn't take long for Defteros to forget the awkwardness. He realized that he didn't need to close his eyes. Albafica was so beautiful that it didn't feel strange at all to have a guy rather than a girl sucking on him. Defteros moaned louder. No one else was there to hear them. Albafica, having discovered how Defteros liked it, sucked harder, deeper, and faster. It didn't take long for Defteros to climax.

Albafica looked up in surprise and sat up. After a moment, he swallowed. He didn't look happy about that part of their sexual encounter.

"You came too early," Albafica complained.

Defteros blushed and noticed Albafica was still hard. Actually, he hadn't noticed before this that Albafica was hard at all. He'd been focusing on his own desires.

"I'm new to this. I'll learn," Defteros promised.

Albafica critical expression softened. "I know. I'm new to this too." Albafica took Defteros' hand and kissed his palm. "To all of this." He rubbed his cheek against Defteros' hand. "No one can come near me or touch me without dying from my poison." Defteros started. He'd heard about that but forgotten about it entirely. "But you can." Albafica guided Defteros' hands across his body. The feel of his skin was enough to set Defteros' blood aflame again. "You know how to use your cosmos to surround and protect yourself."

Suddenly, Defteros understood what it was Albafica wanted. Defteros at least he had Aspros for company; Albafica lived isolated and alone.

Defteros pulled Albafica into a deep kiss and wormed his tongue into the other's mouth. He sucked his tongue into his mouth and caressed Albafica's cock. It felt strange to be touching someone else's cock, but considering what Albafica had done a moment ago, he felt he had to return the favor. He went down and had to pause to admire Albafica's perfect cock. It actually looked so appealing that he no longer had any reservations about taking it in his mouth and sucking it. He glanced up. Albafica's cheeks colored, and his face was so filled with ecstasy that Defteros became harder than he had been last time.

Defteros had heard enough stories to know what to do when things became this heated. He didn't have any oil for that purpose but decided to make do with the oil from his lamp.

"Oh, gods, yes," Albafica murmured under his breath as Defteros spread the oil over his body and slipped a probing finger into his anus. "Take me," he begged.

At such a request, Defteros dropped what he was doing and thrust himself hard into Albafica. There was some awkwardness. He probably should have taken time to slick himself or more care to aim, but he couldn't wait. Apparently, neither could Albafica. He screamed in pain and pleasure, and he grabbed hold of Defteros' waist to make sure he didn't draw away.

"More!" Albafica demanded. Defteros could only obey. He watched Albafica's expression and realized it was not one of pain but unsated desire. "Deeper, Defteros! I want you!"

Defteros had never felt wanted and certainly not like this. He pounded into Albafica, trying to satisfy the beauty's lust. And when he realized he couldn't get deep enough or thrust hard enough, Defteros intensified their union with his cosmos.

Albafica gasped and drew all of him in. "Yes! Again! More!"Albafica was obviously no longer able to think rationally and obviously didn't care if this hurt him.

Defteros was only slightly better able to think because he had climaxed earlier, but the only thoughts on his mind were how to make this even better for both of them. Albafica likes it hard and fast—harder and faster. Defteros complied. At last, he felt Albafica grip him so hard that there was no mistaking what was happening. Defteros kept deep in Albafica and spilled both semen and cosmos into him while Albafica also burst, and Defteros realized his cum was also a deadly poison.

"Thank you for the sympathy sex," Albafica said at last after somewhat catching his breath.

Defteros smiled. "Anytime. We both needed it, I think."


End file.
